


This is me

by WinterFragilePeace



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFragilePeace/pseuds/WinterFragilePeace
Summary: This is just an extension of my bio and what led me to be here.





	

Name: Chris

Biological designation: Female

Gender identity: Genderfluid

\Preferred pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality: Bisexual, mostly because it's easiest to explain to people, though I often feel like Pansexual is a more accurate description

Political views: Liberal Feminist

I feel most at ease in men's clothing.

Feminism does not mean I put down one type in favor of another; I believe in equality for all, no matter what your biological configuration, gender identity, or skin colour. We are all humans and deserve equal treatment based on who we are, not what we are. If you're nice, I'll be nice back. If you're an asshole, this bitch has got some things to say to you.

  
I first started discovering my sexuality and gender identity in 2006. I knew about bisexuality, but not gender identities, though I knew I liked both being girly and dressing in men's clothing; I had limited knowledge of trans: I knew some people got gender reassignment surgery, but not what being trans entails.

This same year, I graduated from high school & went to college, leaving home for the first time. My grandfather died during this time, and the actions of a classmate prompted the dean to call the police. Everything combined led to a mental breakdown; I couldn't get myself to sleep at night until I had been up close to five a.m., then I would sleep until very late the next day, so I kept missing my morning classes.  
The program I had chosen was journalism, because I wanted something to do with writing. After such a massive down period, I would not take up writing again for a long time.

  
In 2010, I joined the Mormon church. This brought my exploring of my sexuality & gender identity to a grinding halt, as their view is basically: "It's okay to be LGBTQ, but you can't act on it."  
The church was good for a time in my life, because I had been feeling pretty lost & needed an anchor. It gave me focus, it helped me heal. However, the whole time I was with them, their were always little things I didn't agree with, like I know evolution to be a scientific fact, and that it's unfair to ask a gay person to never be intimate with someone they love, because don't all human beings want to be able to share intimacy with others?  
  


2015: When I had joined the church, I given up masturbation as part of the law of chastity. But now, I started to wonder: is it really part of it? I had assumed it was, but I had never actually had anyone from the church tell me "BTW, if you've been touching yourself, you need to stop, now." So, I Googled Mormon stance on masturbation. I found a lovely article from a woman who is both a therapist and a Mormon, and she went over why masturbation is NOT against the law of chastity (providing links to things like church history timelines), and, as a therapist, explaining why masturbation is actually a healthy, vital expression of one's sexuality, especially in cases of rape recovery where the victim can help to heal by exploring their sexuality in this safe manner.  
I prayed about it, and felt like a sudden weight had lifted from my shoulders. It was glorious.  
  


I started reading fanfics again. I discovered Alpha/Beta/Omega fics, which have become my favourite universe to play in. And, oh yeah, I started buying myself some new toys. ;)

2016: I stopped going to church in the late summer. I started writing again, REALLY writing. 

I started affirming my bisexuality again.

I started wearing men's clothing again, and found out about genderfluidity, realising it fits my feelings about my identity perfectly.

 

I am now living as my most authentic self, because I'm not holding back for fear of what others might think.

 

I still believe in God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit, but I don't think that They intend for anyone to act as anything but what they truly are, as long as no one is getting hurt.

 

Hello, world.


End file.
